


Cravings

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, kakasaku - Freeform, porn without plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: When you mix alcohol and pent-up frustration, things are bound to go somewhere.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look what I did. Here, have some KakaSaku smut.
> 
> Thank you Kakashisgf for being such a sweetheart and beta-ing this for me! And thanks to my best friend for, uhm, inspiring this.
> 
> Enjoy!

**-I-**

Today, Sakura Haruno decided,  _ sucked _ . 

No, it wasn’t med school driving her crazy, and no, for once, it wasn’t Ino and Sai making her wish she were _ deaf _ . Her mood took an even darker turn as she was reminded of the abject horror (and jealousy) she was subjected to listening to Ino recount some of her indecent escapades with her long-term boyfriend Sai. 

What was really bothering Sakura at this moment was much simpler. She was  _ frustrated. _ At seven in the goddamn morning. 

She’d only gotten about five hours of sleep only to wake up to … this absolute inconvenience of a time to be turned on. 

Oh, she knew just why, just  _ what _ caused this. He was her curse. A silver-haired man with his half-lidded eyes, mischievous smirks and lazily sexy voice.

Sakura groaned as her stomach clenched. Of course her body would turn on her like this. Just the thought of him made her feel like she might burst … and that  _ dream _ …  

Muffling a sound of frustration, she shoved her hand down her panties, refusing to endure this for another second, and sighed out loud, her back arching.  _ Fuck _ . Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut, and she exhaled sharply, her finger swirling in small circles.

She wondered again, just why Kakashi was so hesitant about making a move when both of them clearly wanted it. The way he looked at her, the way his touch lingered, the phantom feeling of his warm breath over the shell of her ear as he teased her in that sexy voice  _ “What’s wrong, Sakura-chan?”  _ like he didn’t know she was aching to touch him, to have  _ him  _ touch her.

Her breath puffed out of her rapidly, her skin felt so hot and clammy, and the pleasure … the pleasure was stunning and not enough all at once. If only he would just  _ give in _ …  

She recalled the way he had backed her against the wall just the other day, his voice teasing, his broad shoulders taking up her entire vision. He’d asked her then, in that same teasing yet full of heat tone, if she was hoping he’d kiss her again.

Her body shivered, her fingers circled faster, and her teeth sunk into her lip. His kiss had been … “Oh,” she gasped at the spike of pleasure the thought caused. No one had ever kissed Sakura the way Kakashi Hatake had.

No one had ever kissed her like they wanted to devour her, like oxygen was an inconvenience, like she was their downfall. Kakashi had snapped that day, had grabbed her by the face, tangled his fingers in her hair, shoved her against the wall of the staircase and kissed her until she was lightheaded and all but dripping for him.

Sakura could still feel the rough texture of his stubble on her neck, she could still remember the feeling of his fingers digging into her hips and how solid and hard he was against her body. The feeling like she was  _ burning _ , teetering on the edge of losing her mind.

She arched again, her fingers sinking lower to slip inside her and pump out a furious rhythm. He just made her crazy, wild, reckless—he was so sexy, sinful but engulfed in a layer of indifference. She wanted to  _ break  _ him. She wondered how far she’d have to push to uncover that part of him she only ever glimpsed. What would make him snap and fuck her to within an inch of her life?

Her stomach tightened, her walls clamping down on her fingers, and all the air in her lungs exploded out of her as she came, ruining yet another pair of panties because of Kakashi fucking Hatake.

* * *

The day proceeded uneventfully from then onwards, filled with the quiet murmur of people drinking their coffee and chatting with their friends. Her shift at Kurenai’s Coffee Shop involved taking orders, preparing coffee, and being thoroughly distracted by her thoughts of a certain silver-haired man.

By the look Ino was shooting her, she probably knew just why Sakura kept zoning out.  _ That bitch _ , Sakura thought sourly. She had another half an hour before close-up time and the presence of the two customers in the shop ensured she and Ino couldn’t talk.

A part of her was grateful. She didn’t want to know what Ino’s latest adventure had been. Last time she’d somehow convinced Sai to fuck her in the dressing room of her favourite shop, and while Sakura had chided her for how gross and unhygienic that was, she couldn’t help but wish Kakashi would do something like that to her.

She frowned at the tightening of her stomach … the way her body reacted to the thoughts of him was such a damn nuisance. It was even more annoying that she missed him as much as she longed for his touch. It had been three days since she’d last seen him, and his absence made her heart twist. Against her better judgement, she whipped her phone out to text him, only to find he’d texted her.

It was a selfie of him and Genma at some club, drinks in hand with the caption of ‘you’re missing out xx’.

Sakura took a second to appreciate the wild mess that was his hair and the flexing tendons in his neck. The first two buttons of his plaid shirt were unbuttoned to expose some toned skin, his sleeves rolled up over his lean arms. He had his tongue stuck between his sharp teeth and Sakura wanted to die as all her frustration rushed back into her. All because of one photo.

 

**Sakura:** _fuck u_

 

How could he do this to her so effortlessly?! His reply came faster than she’d expected and she looked down at her screen with raised eyebrows. 

 

**Kakashi:** _ I know you want to _

 

Huh? So he was in  _ that _ mood. 

 

**Sakura:** _How drunk are you?_

 

**Kakashi:** _ enough so that I don’t give a shit what I’m saying _

 

Sakura was expecting that much. Her phone vibrated again. 

 

**Kakashi:** _even your insults are about fucking me Sakura._

 

She had to close her eyes for a second and breathe deeply. She could hear his voice in her head saying those very words, and it was doing things to her. He must be so drunk. 

 

**Sakura:** _don’t be cocky, if I wanted to fuck you I would’ve by now, Kakashi._

 

That was of course, a giant lie. But she couldn’t let him win this game they’d been playing for months. She couldn’t let him know how needy she was for him. He had to be the one to break first. 

 

**Kakashi:** _are you saying you don’t want to?_

 

**Kakashi:** _ because I could’ve sworn you were dripping the last time I kissed you.  _

 

Sakura’s jaw dropped open. She couldn’t believe what he was saying to her. Kakashi was …  _ sexting _ her? She could only think of one reason why he might be getting bold with her.

 

**Sakura:** _Kakashi … are you turned on?_

 

**Kakashi:** _ are you? _

 

She took a shallow breath and thought about how to proceed from there. This wasn’t the first time Kakashi drunk-texted her. Nor was it the first time their flirting had edged towards something darker and dirtier. 

 

**Sakura:** _why does it matter?_

 

She couldn’t even lie to him. Or more accurately she didn’t want to. The last time they did this she’d had to excuse herself to the toilet to relieve the ache he’d started. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping this would progress even further. 

 

**Kakashi:** _maybe I’m trying to turn you on._

 

Sakura’s breath caught quietly, her fingers flying over the keyboard without much thought and all she could say was her exact thoughts.

 

**Sakura:** _fuck_

 

**Kakashi:** _hmmm, tell me Sakura_

 

**Sakura:** _ what _

 

**Kakashi:** _does that turn you on_

 

Sakura bit her lip, pausing, before typing one short reply.

 

**Sakura:** _yes_

 

There was a pause in his texting, and her body buzzed in anticipation much like it did when she was getting tipsy. 

 

**Kakashi:** _ that day in the staircase … you told me you wished I’d touch you _

 

**Kakashi:** _I can’t stop thinking about it_

 

Her breath was growing shorter, her stomach tightening with the telltale of arousal. That damn day that was her downward spiral to this mess she was. All because he had kissed her like he wanted to imprint the feeling of his lips into her memory.

 

**Sakura:** _do you want to?_

 

**Kakashi:** _more than anything_

 

Sakura closed her eyes again, trying to calm herself. She was already throbbing at his confession, her fingers trembling minutely. 

 

**Sakura:** _all you gotta do is ask you know_

 

**Kakashi:** _gods I want to_

 

**Kakashi:** _ fuck _

 

Her breathing was starting to waver, much like her heartbeat. 

 

**Sakura:** _ what’s got you so wound up all of a sudden _

 

**Kakashi:** _ I dreamt about you.  _

 

Sakura’s teeth sunk into her lip. Him too? She slowly typed out a response, her heart banging in her ribcage.

 

**Sakura:** _ what was I doing?  _

 

**Kakashi:** _ you were touching yourself for me _

 

Sakura’s breath hitched, and she immediately shoved her phone in her pocket. What was she  _ doing _ ? She was at work and Ino was just across the counter and her face was undoubtedly flushed. 

She took a few more calming breaths, wishing her body would cool down before she unlocked her phone again.

 

**Sakura:** _Kakashi… I’m still at Kurenai’s_

 

**Sakura:** _you’re frustrating me._

 

She couldn’t believe she was admitting to him the effect he had on her already. Was she that weak when it came to him? But gods, she just wanted him ... she wanted him more than anything and with a desperation she never felt before. 

 

**Kakashi:** _yeah?_

 

**Kakashi:** _ would you touch yourself for me Sakura _

 

She stopped breathing entirely at that; how did he make it so easy? 

 

**Sakura:** _i_

 

**Sakura:** _yes_

 

**Kakashi:** _ do it _

 

**Kakashi:** _Make yourself cum_

 

There was no ignoring the wave of heat that assaulted her body then. Her knees were weak as she read his texts. This was _ really _ happening. 

Sakura glanced around her. Her manager had already left, trusting her and Ino to clean up and lock the shop. And it was Ino on cleaning duty today.

She bit her lip.  _ Oh, to hell, with it. _

 

**Sakura:** _give me a minute._

 

Sakura didn’t try to get Ino’s attention, she just slipped away into the toilet, almost in disbelief that she was doing this. Usual thoughts about hygiene refused to even register. She locked the door and leaned against it, chest heaving quietly. She unlocked her phone, and slowly, hesitantly, typed out. 

 

**Sakura:** _I’m alone_

 

**Kakashi:** _Good girl_

 

Her body shivered at the words. She was aching already, rapidly falling down that dark tunnel. 

 

**Sakura:** _ will you touch yourself for me too?  _

 

**Kakashi:** _oh baby I already am_

 

The mental image had her stomach winding tight, and she could barely take it anymore. She fiddled with her button, unzipping her jeans and slipping her hand inside to touch her moist folds. She sighed quietly to herself. 

Thoughts of Kakashi touching himself filled her mind. She wondered how he liked to be touched, if he took the time to tease himself or if he impatiently stroked his cock until he came. Both images had her head falling back.

What would he look like in the throes of pleasure? Would he be bucking into his touch? Would he make little sounds of pleasure?

Sakura swallowed a moan, rubbing her clit faster. If only he were here …

 

**Sakura:** _I wish you were touching me instead_

 

**Kakashi:** _Me too_

 

**Kakashi:** _what are you doing sweetheart_

 

**Sakura:** _ … rubbing circles _

 

**Kakashi:** _ hmmm I bet you’re so wet _

 

She was, she really was. But this game was a game played by two.

 

**Sakura:** _ mmm I can hear myself _

 

There was another short pause.

 

**Kakashi:** _fuck_

 

**Kakashi:** _ finger your cunt baby _

 

**Kakashi:** _it must be sopping_

 

Sakura’s breath hitched at his dark tone, and she shut her eyes as she allowed her fingers to slip inside her. She felt her arousal drip down her digits.

 

**Sakura:** _ yesss _

 

**Kakashi:** _ that’s it, nice and slow for me _

 

**Kakashi:** _ feel how wet you are _

 

Sakura trembled as she thrust her fingers faster, indeed hearing herself now and feeling her panties dampen with her need. Her walls pulsed rhythmically around her, and she wanted more than anything to be at home, to lay down on her bed and use her vibrator.

Even better—she wanted his fingers inside her, she wanted his filthy words whispered into her ear as he worked her towards release.

 

**Sakura:** _fuck I’m so close_

 

**Kakashi:** _ do it _

 

**Kakashi:** _ cum on your fingers _

 

Sakura’s breath hitched again, and she ground her palm against her clit, feeling her toes curl and her back arch. 

 

**Sakura:** _oh fuck oh fuck_

 

**Kakashi:** _ so good for me _

 

**Kakashi:** _ that’s it babe _

 

Sakura felt herself fall apart and clamped her mouth shut tightly, her mind going blank.  _ Fuuuccckkkkk _ .

She took a second to calm down from the rush of her orgasm before she sent another text.

 

**Sakura:** _ I hate you so much _

 

**Sakura:** _ I ruined my panties _

 

**Kakashi:** _ mmm _

 

**Kakashi:** _ you must be feeling so hot _

 

**Kakashi** _ : what’s it like … walking while you’re so wet  _

 

Sakura whimpered into her hand. How could he make her feel this way despite having just come?

 

**Sakura:** _jesus fuck_

 

**Sakura:** _ did you not come yet _

 

**Kakashi:** _ no _

 

**Kakashi:** _ I want you to do another one _

 

Sakura panted as rested heavily against the door, her fingers sticky with her fluids. She wanted, so badly, to come again, for him. 

 

**Sakura:** _I have to close up_

 

**Kakashi:** _I’ll wait for you_

 

Sakura bit her lip. Maybe she could fake not feeling well and leave early. She could barely stand on her shaky knees—that’s the effect he had on her.

 

Sakura hesitated and then …

 

**Sakura:** _good boy_

 

**Sakura:** _ I’ll be back soon, don’t come without me xx _

 

She locked her phone, resolutely ignoring the vibration that signaled a new text. She washed her hands and her face and buttoned her pants, ignoring the uncomfortable sticky sensation between her legs.

She could feel her orgasm trickling down her folds as she left the bathroom, staining her panties.

_ what’s it like … walking while you’re so wet _

Her walls clenched tightly around something that wasn’t there. Gods, he just drove her crazy…

“Ino,” she called, and her voice came out rougher than she intended, a breathy note in her tone.  _ Fuck, I’m so turned on… _

Her walls were throbbing wildly, her clit aching for her touch—for  _ his  _ touch. The wetness she felt in her panties for once turned her on, his words echoing in her head like dark whispers.

“Yeah, Sakura?” Ino’s reply bought her back to reality, and she attempted to clear her throat and speak normally before she gave herself away.

“I … don’t feel so well. Think you can close without me for tonight?”

She held her breath.

Ino sighed sympathetically. “Yeah sure honey, you take care alright?”

The guilt would register later. Now she desperately wanted to stop feeling like she might burst at the seams.

“Thanks Ino, you’re the best,” she said hastily before depositing her apron and grabbing her purse. Her apartment was just a block away, and she paced the streets faster than she usually did, the ache in her getting worse the more she thought about how badly she wanted to get there to continue talking to Kakashi.

Would he be touching himself now? Edging because she asked him not to come without her? The thought was maddening.

Her body felt so heated even the cool breeze barely registered on her skin. She was burning, short of breath and so, so turned on.

She dropped everything on the table as soon as she got home, kicking her shoes off and making a beeline to her bed. She took a moment to shed her clothes, only leaving her panties on before she got under the sheets.

Phone in hand, Sakura unlocked it to see Kakashi’s latest text.

 

**Kakashi:** _I won’t._

 

Sakura relaxed back against her pillows before she texted him. 

 

**Sakura:** _ I’m back _

 

**Kakashi:** _ about time _

 

**Sakura:** _ you’re so needy _

 

**Kakashi:** _ it’s your fault for being so damn sexy _

 

Sakura huffed a chuckle, feeling her cheeks warm.

 

**Sakura:** _ all this because of a dream you had?  _

 

**Kakashi:** _ you were a moaning mess Sakura _

 

**Kakashi:** _ I thought I was going to lose my mind _

 

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. 

 

**Sakura:** _I dreamt about you too_

 

**Kakashi:** _ yeah? What was I doing? _

 

Sakura’s breathing accelerated as she recalled her dream, and she began throbbing earnestly.

 

**Sakura:** _ you had me bent over a table  _

 

**Sakura:** _ Fingering me _

 

**Sakura:** _ I thought I was gonna go crazy if you didn’t fuck me _

 

**Kakashi:** _ did I? _

 

**Sakura:** _ I was so frustrated I woke myself up _

 

**Sakura:** _ I found my panties soaked _

 

**Sakura:** _ … and then I touched myself thinking about you  _

 

**Kakashi:** _ fuck sakura _

 

**Sakura:** _ does that turn you on _

 

**Kakashi:** _ all my fantasies involve you touching yourself and begging me to make you cum _

 

Sakura groaned, her hand drifted between her thighs to rub herself through her wet panties. She felt so dirty, sensing just how wet the material was. It was soaking.

 

**Sakura:** _ please make me cum again _

 

Sakura was still chewing her lip waiting for his reply when her phone vibrated. She startled profoundly as his contact lit up her screen.

“Oh,” she gasped, staring at his icon. This was new.

She swiped right after just a moment of hesitation. “Hey.”

Immediately the sound of his deeper breathing filled her ears and she shut her eyes tightly wishing he was right here next to her. She could hear the wet sound of his hand moving over his cock. “Fuck ... Kakashi I can hear you.”

When he spoke, his voice came out rough and strained. “I wanted to hear you.”

She sighed, her head falling back as she rubbed herself. “Y-yeah?” She turned her speaker on, her face flushing as she held her phone near her panties. She slipped her hand beneath the material to touch her damp skin. “Can you hear that?”

She could hear his breathing accelerating, rapid and short. “Fuck you must be drenched…”

“I’m leaking,” she breathed heatedly, bringing the phone closer to her ear so that she could get drunk on the sounds he was making and let it wholly consume her. Her fingers slipped inside her, fingering fast. The sounds were obscene, loud in the quiet room, punctuated by her stuttering breaths.

“How many fingers are in your pussy baby girl?” he growled in her ear, and she exhaled sharply, her eyes squeezing tightly shut at the heat curling inside her stomach, fueled by the raspiness of his voice.

“Three.”

She could hear his hand move faster as he let out a soft curse, “You’re so dirty, Sakura…”

“I’m not the one who called you while I was touching myself,” she reminded him in a needy voice, arching into her hand, her fingers pumping against that spot inside her.

“Yet you’re the one with three fingers in her cunt,” he husked, and the sound of their activities, of both of them echoing in her ear was doing crazy things to her, making her wind so tight around her fingers.

“Shiiiit,” she hissed, her walls starting to stutter around her digits. “ _ Kakashi _ …”

His breathing was ragged in her ear, hot and rough and absolutely sinful. “Yesss … say my name like that …”

Sakura moaned, a desperate sound she had never felt the need to make but right now she felt like she was drowning in all the sensations coursing through her.

Everything felt so big, so vivid. Kakashi was grunting just next to her ear and she wanted to scream in unfairness that he wasn’t here to take her.

“Sak-ura…” he grunted, “I’m going to cum… please…”

“Ah,” she gasped, unable to take the white-hot pleasure between her thighs. “I-I’m coming, oh gods, I’m coming!” she wailed, arching and trembling and bucking into her touch. “ _ Kakashi _ !”

“Nghnnn,” the sound of him falling apart undid her, and she cried out at the sudden wave of pleasure that overtook her.

“Fuuuccckkkk,” she heard him hiss through her moans of pleasure, and she kept her fingers moving through it all until she rode out every last wave of her orgasm and was truly spent.

She panted harshly, bewildered that she could make herself feel something so intense, surprised by how much that orgasm took out of her.

Kakashi was in a similar state on the other end of the line, gasping for breath.

There was silence in the following moments, a thickness in the space between them.

“Sakura?” he said after a tense moment.

“Mhm?” she replied lazily, freeing her hand from her panties.

“... Will you regret this?”

She felt a smile on her lips. “How can I regret something I’ve been wanting for months?”

More silence, but this one felt lighter. “I won’t do this again until I take you on a proper date,” he mumbled as a promise, sounding as lazy as her.

Sakura huffed out a laugh, feeling boneless and satisfied. “You better not take long then … you really shouldn’t keep a woman waiting.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he yawned. “I’m s’rry … I can barely keep my eyes open.”

She giggled again, more quietly and turned on her side. “You gotta clean up,” she told him softly, her smile echoing in her voice.

She heard him groan as he shuffled around and she too got up to get a fresh pair of panties out and wipe herself dry.

She heard him flop on the bed soon after, jostling his phone. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

“You can. But I’m not paying this time,” she said defiantly and allowed herself to relax against her bed once again.  

Kakashi chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“Get some sleep,” she told him after another second of silence, more affectionately now. “I hope your hangover isn’t too bad.”

“I feel nothing but good things right now,” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. “I’m gonna sleep really, really well tonight.”

“Yeah?” she whispered in a voice she barely recognised herself. “ _ I hope you have sweet dreams, Kakashi.” _

She heard him swallow on the other end of the line, “How do you do this to me?”

“Do what?” she murmured in a deceptive tone.

“This. Make me want you even when I physically can’t,” he sighed, long and heavy. “I should sleep. Good night Sakura … may you have  _ sweet _ dreams too.”

She chuckled, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she waited for him to end the call. “Okay.” she whispered.

Another moment of silence and a light exhale, and she swore she could hear his smile before the line went silent and the call ended.

_ I wonder if you know what you do to me, Kakashi  _ was her last thought before she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

  
**The End.**


End file.
